


Wish On The Moon

by NervousAliceCurious



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: A Party To Die For, Bronze Tickets, Gen, Inner Demons, Unwitting Guests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 08:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: Eight people are invited to an occasion like no other-a ticket to get in, but the only way out is through weathering their own secrets. Their own darknesses that, if defeated will grant them a Question. Something that could potentially change their lives.





	1. Foolish Immortal

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know. I know there is no canon, and no, I don't know how long this will be. No, I don't want to tag this elsewhere. People make Dangan Ronpa fics all the time such as this, so why can't I?
> 
> And yes, there will be trigger warnings.
> 
> If you've come to read on and have a good time, then by all means, read. If you're not into it, then don't. 
> 
> This is my experiment, and I want to see it through to the end.

He was late.

By a good hour, he was **late**.

Annoyed, the man pushed around his empty moonshine glass until its water ring left countless paths upon the table.

Still nothing.

“You want another one?” The Bartender asked.

His expression looked pitying.

“No”.

Waving the pitcher of alcohol away, he got up to leave.

“It’s fine”.

“-Going so soon?”

He was almost to the door.

His hand just stopped short of gripping the knob.

_It couldn’t be…_

There was a man waiting in the furthest booth away from the counter.

Hat brim pulled low over his eyes.

He paused…then pulled open the door.

“Now hold on a second”.

The voice came straight into his ear.

Fingers crept around his wrist.

“Did someone stand you up?”

“What’s it to you?” He whispered back.

“I can give you what you want…in his place”.

…

…Now he was listening.

“You can help me”.

A question cautiously hidden behind a statement.

They’d moved back to his table, the Bartender shooting suspicious glances their way as they talked.

“Yes”.

He flipped a golden token into the air, flawlessly catching it on the rebound.

Looking to see if anyone else besides him was attempting to eavesdrop, the man leaned in closer.

“How?”

“I’m glad you asked”.

Reaching into the pocket of his coat, the mysterious benefactor removed a bronze ticket.

“Here”.

He folded it firmly into the other’s palm.

“What is it for?”

“A deal”.

“Oh?”

He raised an eyebrow.

“What kind of deal?”

“A deal that will be mutually beneficial to the both of us”.

White teeth shone out of the dark in a seemingly-innocent smile.

“Meaning?”

“Meaning that if you do something specific for me, then I will tell what you, a Demon, came all the way here to know”.

He was mildly impressed.

“It would appear that I cannot fool everyone”.

“Indeed”.

“…What do you need me to do?”

“Show up at my party, of course”.

_Well, that was underwhelming._

“Really”.

“Yes”.

They stared at each other for a moment.

“A party”.

“You’ll see when the time comes”.

Scoffing slightly, he prepared to leave once more.

“Alright…”

“Don’t be late~”

He shot a baffled smile behind him.

“I am **never** late”.


	2. Ticket To A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last guest.

Blanche Neige.

Snow White.

Too many people laughed at the unbelievable coincidence.

Pushing open the door to her home with a worn shoe, the 30-something single mom wrestled in not one, but two huge bags of groceries.

“Hi baby”, she whispered softly.

An answering snore from the konked-out babysitter on the couch-

Actually _twin_ snores from the konked-out babies on the couch.

Attempting to quietly thump the rustling noise-makers onto the counter failed miserably, but it didn’t matter:

Neither the kid nor Callen made a peep.

Smiling to herself, she undid the rubber band around the week’s worth pile of mail.

A small bronze ticket slipped from between the thin sheets of envelope, and floated to the marble in lazy spirals.

_What’s this?_

Putting aside the stack of bills to be dealt with later (when in the world would she be able to pay them anyhow? It was just luck that Weiss had been willing to sit-in for free-), Blanche picked it up.

_I don’t remember ever seeing something like this before…_

Well, except for maybe in that old movie with the Chocolate Factory.

In any event, it felt cool and glossy when she touched it.

_Wonder what it’s for?_

-There was a knock at her door.

The sleeper on the couch blinked, and stirred.

“-Mn?”

“I’ve got it”, she mouthed in their direction.

“Mkay”.

“Hello?”

She opened the protective barrier a crack.

“Who’s there…”

A tall man with blue hair streaked violet, and a navy coat.

“Do…do I know you?”

Reached into the corner for the baseball bat.

It was gone.

While her fingers confusedly searched, the person on her doorstep tossed the deathly piece of wood from one palm to the other.

Completely casually.

“…How did you do that?”

“Care to cash it in?”

“Cash-“

_What!?_

“Your ticket”.

He poked it with a cold finger.

“It’s only viable for tonight, you know-“

“I don’t”.

She moved to close the door.

He stopped it with his foot.

“If you don’t go, you’ll miss out…”

“Quite frankly, I’m not interested”.

“In anything a stranger has to offer?”

Gasping fish mouth.

“Wh-Huh!?”

“I can see it on your face.

The people of this town don’t think very kindly of you, do they?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” the woman spluttered.

“So you say”.

He shrugged.

“But if you change your mind, you might just find that you can get the answer to that one, burning question-“

“Have a nice day!”

She shut it.

On him.

_I had to!_

_I had no idea who he was._

_He could’ve been some sort of half-cocked psycho for all I knew._

But his words had wormed their way inside of her head, and for the life of her, she **could not** get them out-

His ears rang with the fantastic **slam!**

_Twice is an impressive record._

He’d gotten the same reception from the Sally girl.

**Still** hated it.

_Well, she’ll come around…_

Hopefully.

Spinning on his heel, the Inviter was about to step out into the night-

“Wait”.

The sound of heels hurriedly clacking against the pavement.

“I-“

She re-adjusted her pearl glasses; they’d come askew in the sudden rush, it would seem.

“There is something…that I’d really like to know…”

He smiled.

“Good to see that you’ve reconsidered Miss…?”

“Blanche.

Blanche Neige”.

Snow White nearly flinched at his outstretched hand.

“Aster Shona”.

Hesitantly, she took it.

“Nice…to meet you”.

“And a pleasure on my end as well”.

Their handshake-

Cautious, but strong.

“You brought the ticket with you?”

Patting the breast pocket of her jacket, she nodded.

“Excellent”.

That’s all you’re going to need.


End file.
